


De-sa-pa-re-cer.

by neymar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymar/pseuds/neymar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De cómo Sam separa el presente en sílabas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-sa-pa-re-cer.

_Sí. No. Puede ser. ¿Por qué? Sí. Sí. Quizás. Bueno. Más tarde. Dije que sí. No. Sí. Sí. No._

Sam experimentaba un placer absurdo cuando su paladar tanteaba el presente. Insólito e inútil pasatiempo. Cuando era consciente de que en su mente se agolpaban más de quince ideas a la vez, y de que éstas seguían su flujo a una velocidad difícil de creer y que jamás colisionaban, sino que se mezclaban para volver a separarse y así seguir su curso sin jamás detenerse…

Una vez pensó en la muerte. Muerte. Muerte de morir, de irse — _sin-importar-si-arriba-o-abajo_ — y ya no volver. No a la muerte como un acontecimiento sino más bien como desaparecer. 

 

De-sa-pa-re-cer. 

 

Separar la palabra en sílabas, a éstas en letras, separar las letras en líneas y a las líneas en puntos.

Puntos. Escribir ese punto en letras y así hasta volver a empezar.

¿Qué era desaparecer?

En ese momento, Sam habría contestado que una unión de puntos y letras, y nada más. En ese instante que también era puntos y letras, en ese preciso milisegundo, Sam habría contestado eso.

Hablamos de un instante marcado porque al siguiente esa corriente se mezcló con la corriente Dean y un agujero se le hizo en el alma.

Bum, bum. Bum, bum.

Quería arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos y gritarle que deje de latir, que le dolía. Le dolía el pecho, le dolían los brazos, le dolían hasta las palmas de las manos.  
Desaparecer ya no era puntos y líneas, o letras, o sílabas. Desaparecer ya era desaparecer-Dean. 

¿Cuándo había pasado de ser punto, punto, línea, letra, sílaba, desaparecer a desaparecer, Dean, dolor en el pecho, Dean, Dean, Dean?

Trató de pensar en papá, de pensar en que, probablemente, en un par de días estaría en un nuevo colegio liándose a ostias con algún niñato prepotente. Trató de pensar esa vez que Dean le dejó ver con él una película llena de insultos, y él los anotó a todos en papelitos diminutos y los escondió en diferentes lugares del Impala. Pero Dean. Dean. Desaparecer. Puntos. Dean. Líneas. Dean. Desaparecer. Dean.

La cabeza y el pecho habían entrado en guerra. Sentía a su alma tan alborotada como a una gallina, la sentía en su torrente sanguíneo, entrando al corazón, y queriendo escabullirse en sus exhalaciones. La sintió en la garganta, y luego a punto de hacerle explotar la cabeza. Tenía lleno el cráneo. Lle-no. El cráneo también le iba a explotar. El pecho le iba a explotar. El alma le iba a explotar. Iba a morir. A desaparecer. A ser sílabas, letras, líneas, puntos, líneas, palabras, sílabas, desaparecer. Dean. Otra vez desde el inicio.

Sam disfrutaba de estos momentos en un silencio de ultratumba, estaba en trance. Estaba ahí. Presente. Sentía el presente. Lo degustaba.

—Me gustaría qué me digas qué demonios haces. —Una voz. No eran líneas, ni puntos, ni palabras, ni desaparecer. Era Dean.

Lo abrazó.

Dean se desconcertó.

No.

Dean no iba a desaparecer.

**Author's Note:**

> La violencia poética del pensamiento como único recurso de vida... Es el único tipo de amor al que nos creo dispuestos. _Amor a la violencia._
> 
> Las palabras se repiten a propósito, las ideas también.


End file.
